


Dreams of Darkness and Light

by GoldenVendetta



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood and Injury, Fantasizing, Feelings, Forgive Me, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge, Spoilers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenVendetta/pseuds/GoldenVendetta
Summary: As he lies recuperating, Hyoh fantasizes about getting revenge on the one who hurt him. Meanwhile, Lasswell misses Rain and finally admits his feelings.





	Dreams of Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, it’s so rapey! *cries* I’m so sorry! I don’t even like this type of fic. But...well, it’s Hyoh being angry.
> 
> Big spoilers ahead.

Hyoh was in pain. It had been so long since he’d faced an opponent who could best him in combat, let alone cause him injury, he’d nearly forgotten what this sensation felt like. 

 

The physical pain hurt less than the mental wounds. To fall to the blade of such a fool as Lasswell was inexcusable. Even the leader of the legendary Sworn Eight hadn’t come close to touching him. And yet, here he was lying battered and torn, hidden away like a damn rat to lick his wounds. It was no wonder the Emperor was upset. The whole situation was pathetic and laughable.

 

Furthermore, he’d had to ask Nagi to help him. Hyoh hated being indebted to anyone for anything, and especially not for something as degrading as this. But he couldn’t do it by himself. After the battle, he’d been so weak and injured he could barely keep conscious. The red-head had been more than happy to see to his every need. Dressing his wounds gave her an excuse to touch him. He wasn’t interested, and thoughts of fucking her turned his stomach, but he needed the medical attention. 

 

So, he’d allowed her hands and eyes to wander his naked body, patching up the minor wounds with potions and bandages, using what little white magic she knew to seal the sundered flesh on his more serious injuries so he didn’t bleed out. He wondered if he’d have scars left from this fight, or if he really cared if he did.

 

_ At least Nagi was efficient, even if I got felt up for over an hour,  _ the Delta Star thought. Still, he could suffer her inappropriate touching if it meant he’d live to see his revenge. 

 

He lifted an arm to examine the white bandages wrapped around it. Red was already seeping through in places. He’d need another dressing change in a few hours, but it seemed the cuts were slowing their oozing.

 

_ Damn you, Lasswell. _

 

Hyoh had thought that killing his emotions would have numbed him to things like rage, disappointment, and humiliation, but he’d been wrong. All it had done was deaden the joy he felt over any form of success. Hyoh was mired by a constant state of unhappiness, but too apathetic, now, to want to do anything to fix it. He’d achieved the ultimate plateau of power, and that was all that mattered, right?

 

Or so he’d thought. 

 

He’d heard Lasswell’s declaration to clear his mind, becoming as still and peaceful as the unbroken surface of a mountain lake, all while retaining his emotions. He seemed to think they were the things that made him strong.

 

Inwardly, Hyoh had scoffed. He hadn’t believed any sort of power could be achieved that way. It was an utterly ridiculous notion, one he was going to crush along with the man who had dared utter it.

 

And then Absolute Mirror of Equity happened. His guard had been shattered, his helmet knocked clean from his head, and Lasswell was in front of him babbling nonsense. Hyoh had dug deep for one last reserve of strength in order to lunge at his opponent, but it hadn’t been a good enough effort. He hadn’t had the energy left to deal a killing strike. In the end, he’d been forced to retreat.

 

Pain flared hot and red through his damaged body. Like his sword. Like his anger.

 

_ Not bad, Lasswell. _

 

The technique was stronger than Hyoh would have thought given the flawed nature of the typical Mirror of Equity. He honestly hadn’t expected it to do as much damage to him as it did. But here he was.

 

He wanted to make Lasswell suffer for this. It wouldn’t be enough to just end his life. Hyoh didn’t usually toy with his opponents. That would mean he’d have to give a damn about the person he was facing, and he had no time to waste on weaklings. But in Lasswell’s case, he couldn’t stop fantasizing of what indignities he’d like to heap upon him.

 

Hyoh closed his eyes and let his dark imaginings have free agency.

 

He pictured standing proud, victorious, over a bloody and beaten Lasswell. That beloved sword of his lay shattered beside him, having failed its master. His own glowing red energy blade would thrum and sizzle as he brought it near Lasswell’s neck.

 

Yet even in his imagination, those clear blue eyes looked back at him without fear. Hyoh hated that. He wanted to see despair and agony shimmering in their azure depths.

 

He would pull off his helmet and let his own weapon dissipate. He’d dig his armored fingers into the tightly bound ponytail of his nemesis, yanking his head back so he could run the thumb of his other hand over bruised, bloodied lips.

 

And there, finally, Hyoh imagined he would see the first sparks of uncertainty in Lasswell’s eyes as he’d hiss at the pain of his hair being gripped so tight.

 

His voice, usually so strong and steady, would tremble. “R-Rain...stop...don’t…”

 

“Hyoh,” he’d correct with a sneer, and seeing the doubt and emotional trauma flickering over that handsome visage had the Delta Star hard in an instant.

 

He groaned out loud as his imagined self kissed Lasswell, a vicious oral assault of tongue and teeth, further bruising his already tender mouth. Hyoh tasted blood. He was dimly aware it was likely his own in real life, but he didn’t care. It fueled his fantasy as he licked his lips.

 

Lasswell would struggle, no doubt. He’d try to push Hyoh away, but his defeat would have left him weakened and his hands would beat uselessly against hot, black armor.

 

Hyoh would kiss his enemy as if stealing his breath, and when he drew back, Lasswell would be gasping.

 

He’d shove the swordsman onto his back on the hard ground. He wouldn’t have far to go since he’d already be on his knees in defeat. Lasswell’s clothing, always so immaculate, would be in tatters and Hyoh would further reduce them to shreds to expose that lean, battle-damaged body. He’d want to look at the myriad of wounds he’d inflicted, like all the wounds currently aching and stinging along his body now.

 

And in a parody of lovemaking, Hyoh would trail open-mouthed kisses along Lasswell’s throat while his armored hands caressed over open cuts and down between muscled thighs.

 

His nemesis would choke, and the hands pushing futilely at Hyoh’s shoulders would clench into fists. He’d try to close his legs against the stroke and release along his cock and the almost gentle massage of his testicles, but the body of the Delta Star would be in the way, preventing him.

 

“Nngh! S-Stop!” Those blue eyes would be filling with desperation now as realization of what was going to happen to him started to sink in. 

 

Hyoh’s own eyes would narrow even as a cruel smile twisted his lips. His response would be to free his own cock and push the other’s legs further apart.

 

“ _ No! _ ”

 

But the swordsman wouldn’t be in any condition to fight back. He’d try to hit and squirm, but the attempt was laughable. Hyoh had all the control, all the power of the situation. Lasswell was nothing, and he’d prove it by pinning him to the ground by the throat. The beaten warrior would claw at the hand crushing down on his windpipe, and the Delta Star would use the distraction to ram himself deep inside Lasswell’s ass.

 

His nemesis would scream at the penetration, body going taut. Tears would sparkle along those lashes, breath hissing between clenched teeth.

 

Hyoh groaned again. Despite the furious pain of doing so, his hand groped down between his legs. He was swollen and throbbing off the violent fantasy, and his own pain and the smell of blood just added to his arousal. 

 

He masturbated to images of thrusting hard and fast into Lasswell. Seeing him finally break down and cry. He imagined hearing his enemy begging for him to stop, for mercy. And yet, despite the pain and how much he appeared to dislike what was happening to him, Lasswell’s cock would be as hard as Hyoh’s own. 

 

The sobbed, repeated request of, “Please...please…” would lose all meaning because it would be unclear what Lasswell were actually begging for.

 

Hyoh felt several of his wounds reopening as he worked his shaft with vigor. Blood slicked his hand, and the fantasy that it was blood from driving deep into Lasswell’s ass had his back arching. He cried out, and kept milking his orgasm over his hand and stomach for many long moments, the extreme pleasure overriding the agony of his wounds for a brief time.

 

“Hyoh? Are you okay?” Nagi’s voice as she headed his way to check on him. “Did you just shout?”

 

_ Of course the dumb bitch would interrupt _ , he thought sourly. But at least he could get  _ some _ use out of her.

 

He pulled part of the now quite bloody bedding over himself, hiding his softening erection and the sticky, white mess on his abdomen.

 

“I had a nightmare,” he lied when the Iota Star walked in. “I must have been thrashing and…” He let the fresh blood everywhere conclude his sentence for him.

 

Her eyes grew wide. “That’s awful! Just hang on a sec. I’ll bring stuff to wash you up, then I’ll redress your wounds and fix you clean sheets.”

 

She hurried off to go fetch the things she’d need to make good on her word.

 

Hyoh rolled his eyes but took the opportunity to wipe the semen off of himself. Nagi would unwittingly clean any residual traces when she washed him.

 

Though his body hurt worse now, his mind was calmer, his heated emotions icing over into that numbness he was so accustomed to these days.

 

_ Lasswell, I will be the one to defeat you when next we meet _ , he swore to himself. He would not fail the Emperor again.

 

***

 

_ Rain… _

 

Lasswell tossed fitfully in his sleep. He saw Hyoh on his knees in front of him again, taken down by Absolute Mirror of Equity. He was shielding his face from view even as blood dripped from his hairline and rolled down his right cheek.

 

“I spoke to my other self,” Fina had told Lasswell. Her lovely face had been so sad. “She told me Rain is in pain.”

 

His dream self stood over the defeated Delta Star.

 

“Look at me, Rain,” he told him. “I came all this way to see you.”

 

In their confrontation, Hyoh had managed to keep his face obscured, even though his power signature and fighting style screamed of Rain in every way. In Lasswell’s dream, Hyoh’s hand slipped away from his face, revealing who he was.

 

Lasswell whimpered in his sleep, brows coming together as his dream Rain glared at him with a seething hatred.

 

“What took you so long to find me?” he demanded.

 

“We came as soon as we could—“

 

“Liar!” Rain slammed a fist against the ground. “I’ve been here for so long I can hardly remember who I am, waiting for you guys!”

 

Lasswell dropped to his knees in front of Rain and took his shoulders in his hands. “I’m sorry. I’ve been looking for you ever since you fought Sol. I know I’m late, and I’ll always regret the suffering you must have endured here on Paladia all by yourself. But I’m here now. We’re finally together again.”

 

Rain’s hands came up and grabbed onto Lasswell’s forearms. He looked torn between crying and screaming. “It’s been...so difficult trying to hold on to myself. I’m not the Rain you knew any more. I’m Hyoh.”

 

“I don’t care. I swore an oath that I would find you again, even if that means I have to rebuild you from the shattered pieces inside of the Delta Star.”

 

“Why? What’s there worth saving now?” Rain’s expression had grown bitter.

 

Lasswell’s hands moved up to cup Rain’s face. “ _ You _ are worth saving! Every part of you. Because I—“ 

 

He broke off. He’d stopped Fina from saying it. At the time, he’d justified it as trying to keep her from embarrassment, but he knew he had been lying to himself. The truth was, he hadn’t been able to hear her confess her feelings, not when he couldn’t admit he felt the exact same way.

 

“I love you, Rain,” he whispered to the illusion in his mind. It was the first time he’d been able to say that, even in the privacy of his thoughts. “I love your courage, your compassion, your bravery… I hadn’t realized until I’d lost you just how much I love you, and I couldn’t let you go. I never will.”

 

“Lasswell…”

 

And then he was kissing Rain, halting further conversation, and Rain was kissing him back. It was a desperate kiss full of all of Lasswell’s unspoken affection and longing. It was so powerful he awoke with a start, bolting upright in his bedroll. Unshed tears burned his eyes. He wiped at them and bit down against the raw agony that held his heart in a vice. Because it was all wishful thinking. He still didn’t know if Hyoh really was Rain, or if he could get his friend back even if he were.

 

All he did know was that he’d finally come to terms with his feelings. He loved Rain, had always loved him, though he’d been too much of a coward to accept the truth. 

 

Hyoh may have escaped for now, but Lasswell would never give up. 

 

_ If that’s really you, Rain, I swear I’ll do whatever it takes to bring you back to your senses. _

 

Lasswell stretched out on his back again. In the dark, his left hand groped for the Crimson Sabre, Rain’s sword, which he’d been carrying around with him since that fateful day. It had taken some effort to get the weapon to let him wield it, and he still favored Purple Lightning over it as his blade of choice, but touching the hilt was like touching Rain in some ways. It was solid and tangible, an object that Lasswell could hold onto in lieu of the young man himself.

 

And as he closed his eyes, he recalled the dream kiss. If given the chance, would he have enough gumption to claim those lips as his own?

 

_ Yes, _ he decided.  _ No more denying what it is that I truly feel. No more holding back _ .  _ I will embrace my emotions to the fullest from here on _ . That’s what he had told Akstar he’d planned to do, and he wasn’t about to lie to his master.  _ Rain, wait for me. _

 

With one final caress along Crimson Sabre, Lasswell drifted back off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I don’t like the ending. I had a continuation, but it was like a whole separate fic, so I cut it.
> 
> Thank you for reading this dumpster fire. Kudos or comments are appreciated.


End file.
